1. Technical Field
The invention relates to speech signal processing, and in particular, to removing transients from a speech signal.
2. Related Art
Signal processing systems often operate in noisy environments. A voice command or communication system in an automobile may operate in an environment that includes noise from rain, wind, road sounds, or from other sources. Such noise may result in masking, distortion, or the corruption of signals, and other detrimental effects on speech signals.
Some attempts to remove transient noise from speech have used a Fourier transform analysis. The Fourier transform analysis may identify the frequency, but not the position of transient noise within a data frame. Resolution may be improved by reducing the frame size of a sample. In doing so, however, frequency resolution may decline. Therefore, a need exists for an improved system that removes transient noise from speech.